Know Thy Enemy
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Tardis arrives at Stratford-upon-Avon in 1601. Luke is delighted to meet Shakespeare. The Doctor and Luke discover they have crossed into another time line and they come face to face with the first Doctor and Susan! The 12th Doctor warns Luke that THIS will be the darkest day the Doctor has ever had and that Luke has to stop...The Doctor! Soon it is Doctor vs Doctor!


**KNOW THEY ENEMY**

The Doctor is adjusting the scanner on the console of the Tardis.

"A little more fine-tuning and we should be able to track them." The Doctor said.

"But wouldn't they wear a bio-dampening device to hide themselves?" Luke asked.

"Of course." The Doctor replied. "That's why we haven't been able to find any trace of them. But the adjustments I've made to the console scanner should be able to penetrate right through their bio-dampening devices. I used to mess around with bio-dampening fields back in grade school. It's really child's play to get around them." The Doctor boasted.

"Don't worry about my finding them." The Twelfth Doctor assured Luke. "I've taken steps to protect them from myself. But now the time has come Luke. My darkest hour is almost upon me. Today is the day. Be strong and do whatever you have to do. I can't advise you too much."

"Now today's the day I find my future children and maybe even the one I thought to be the real Clara. I wonder who she is. Romana? I did give her a fob watch to escape early on in the Time War. But she just threw it away. Maybe she used it after all." The Doctor said hopefully then grimaced. "Oh, I just had an awful thought. What if she turns out to be The Rani?" The Doctor thought about it for a minute. "I guess it doesn't matter. A Time Lord is a Time Lord. Of course I'd have to lock her up or find some means of controlling her. She used to love to perform the most awful experiments on people and animals. That's why she got herself expelled from Gallifrey."

Luke nodded to let the Doctor know he was listening. Even as he was also listening to the Twelfth Doctors orders.

"Luke start asking questions about your mother." The Twelfth Doctor ordered Luke.

Luke was hesitate to do so. The passing of his mother was still very painful for him. It may have been two years ago but for him it felt like two minutes.

"Do it Luke." The Twelfth Doctor insisted. "Sorry Luke. I know it's painful for you but it's necessary to give me one final push."

Luke has no idea what the Twelfth Doctor meant. But he had given his word to do all he could to help him. So he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Doctor tell me about the time you and Mother met up with dinosaurs in London." Luke asked.

The Doctor looked up at Luke as if he had been expecting Luke to ask questions about his Mother. The Doctor quickly gathered his thoughts together and began focusing hard to make sure the memories he shared were the right memories.

"Okay Luke." The Doctor said evenly. "Yes, your Mother, Sarah Jane and I came back from the middle-ages only to find that London was completely deserted. The military had evacuated London in response to the various dinosaurs that would appear and disappear around London."

"She told me you encountered several looters." Luke said.

"Yes, a few looters, and a Pterodactyl and a cave man." The Doctor recalled. "But nothing we couldn't handle."

"And she told me about watching you regenerate from the white haired Doctor to a curly haired one who wore long scarves. And she told me of her first meeting with Daleks where they needed your help and then later Davros their creator." Luke said hoping he wasn't causing the Doctor too much pain. "And a giant robot."

"Yes, well one story at a time there Luke." The Doctor said reeling a bit from the onslaught of so many questions. "My memories aren't as strong as they were. It's going to take some time for my memories to completely recover."

"Sorry Doctor." Luke said contritely.

"Don't feel sorry for me Luke." The Twelfth Doctor said. "Now switch it up a bit. Ask about poor Mileva and how she won't be able to raise her own daughter."

Luke struggled a bit with this one. He knew from the things his Mother had told him, that talk of family bothered the Doctor.

"Luke do it!" The Twelfth Doctor ordered him. "Obviously all will turn out well. I will recover. Trust me." He finished gently.

"I guess I didn't want to think too much about poor Mileva." Luke said. "That poor woman having to let her own daughter go like that. I can't imagine letting my children go if I could help it." Luke finished without looking the Doctor in the eye.

The Doctor didn't answer so Luke looked to see if the Doctor was okay. The look in the Doctor's eye looked like he too had been thinking about poor Mileva's plight.

"Yes, I did feel sorry for her." The Doctor finally admitted. "But she knew she couldn't keep her." As the Doctor said this his face looked incredibly sad. "She had to let her go. That's the rules of time. You can't rewrite history. Not certain events. Even if you know you could bring about a greater good in the end." The Doctor seemed to be becoming more and more agitated.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Luke asked worriedly.

The Doctor stopped abruptly and turned to face Luke.

"Of course I'm alright." The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor. I'm always alright."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke." The Doctor said. "Now let's focus on finding my,"

Even as the Doctor is speaking the Tardis is thrown off course once again. The Doctor lets out a heavy sigh as if he was expecting this. Luke is puzzled by the Doctors attitude over the Tardis' being constantly thrown off course.

The Tardis materialized just outside of a town. The Doctor studies the scanner.

"So, we've been brought to Stafford-upon-Avon in 1601." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "You know who that means?" The Doctor asked Luke teasingly.

"Of course!" Luke shouted. "Shakespeare! I've always wanted to meet him."

"Well don't lose focus." The Doctor warned him. "We've obviously been sent here for some reason and it's our job to find out what it is."

"Who sent us here." Luke asked.

"The White Guardian." The Doctor replied matter-of-factly.

Luke looked him up in the Tardis index file.

"The White Guardian is an anthropomorphic personification of order." Luke read off the screen. "And according to your data banks he's asked for your help on several occasions. So what does he want with us now?" Luke asked.

"Presumably to help out my old friend Shakespeare." The Doctor ventured a guess. "But never assume things too quickly."

"Like we did with Albert Einstein?" Luke asked.

The Doctor face turned slightly red by the reminder that both he and Luke had jumped to the conclusion that the Aliens had wanted to kidnap Einstein as a child for his brilliant mind. Instead they wanted to bring him to attend his future daughters birthday party.

As the Doctor and Luke exit the Tardis a mysterious figure looms quietly in the shadows of a building. He watched the Doctor and Luke as they make their way to Shakespeare's House. Luke suddenly got a very strong telepathic message from the twelfth Doctor.

"Be ever vigilant and ready to act." He warned Luke.

They come to Shakespeare's house. The Doctor knocked on the door as he opened it.

"Hello Will?!" The Doctor called out. "It's just me the Doctor." The Doctor said as he looked around to see if anything had changed from his last visit there.

"I was here not all that long ago with Martha." The Doctor said hoping that was a real memory.

Will Shakespeare stepped into the room. The Doctor thrust his hand forward before noting that Shakespeare's right arm is in a sling.

"Will you've injured yourself?" The Doctor inquired.

Oh this?" Shakespeare said indicating his arm. "This is nothing but a sprain. I got drunk a few nights ago and I fell. Bad timing too. I was in the middle of copying a play. So tell me Doctor? How many faces have you got Doctor?" Shakespeare asked incredulously.

"What?" The Doctor said before realizing Shakespeare was referring to his changed appearance. "Oh yes, this is a new face, same person you met with Martha Jones."

"Yes, but I've met a few who went by the name of Doctor." Shakespeare said as he walked around the Doctor looking him over like a puzzle.

"Yes, they were all me." The Doctor assured him.

"As you say Doctor." Shakespeare said. "But where are my manners? May I ask the name of this young man?"

"Oh yes, this is Luke." The Doctor said motioning Luke forward. "Come on Luke. Don't be shy."

Luke was star struck. He could barely move forward to shake Shakespeare's hand.

"Is the boy a bit,?" Shakespeare asked pointing to his head.

The Doctor realized Shakespeare was asking if Luke was a bit slow.

"Oh no, Luke is actually a genius." The Doctor assured him. "He's just a bit star-struck. Luke?"

Luke snapped out of it and shook hands with Shakespeare.

"It is such an honor to meet you sir." Luke gushed. "I've read all of your plays and sonnets."

"Some I haven't even written yet, I would bet." Shakespeare said. "Well you've caught me at an almost inopportune time Doctor. My last guests ate the last of my food so I sent my housemaid to fetch more food and wine. Though I am pleased to see her Majesty's guards didn't capture you and Martha."

"Oh yes, well, that got sorted out." The Doctor fibbed.

"I'm sure it didn't but no matter." Shakespeare said mischievously. "You're just in time to read my newest play 'Hamlet'."

"Fresh off the proverbial press as it were." The Doctor said when he suddenly got this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You know I've just gotten this funny feeling. Like I'm forgetting something from long ago. Like a dream."

"Doctor is everything okay?" Shakespeare asked. "Would you like to lay down?"

"No, don't be silly." The Doctor said perking up. "And miss a chance to read a great play? Never."

"Doctor maybe you rest." Luke suggested.

Before the Doctor can answer A gentleman suddenly appeared at the door. The Doctor turned around and is startled to discover it is...Scaroth! the last of the Jagaroth race.

"Oh yes this gentleman is Count Tancredi." Will said to the Doctor and Luke. "He wishes to purchase what he calls a, first edition?"

"To sell in the future to fund some scientific endeavors perhaps?" The Doctor asked facetiously.

"Very clever Doctor." Scaroth replied as he pulled out a ray gun. "Different face but same dangerous sense of humor."

"What is this?" Shakespeare demanded. "You know each other?"

"Of course." Scaroth replied grimly. "We met in, let see, the twentieth century and in the fifteenth century and at the very dawn of the life on this miserable little planet of yours. And now we can add the seventeenth century to that list. Shame that no others can be added."

"I'm quite certain we've never met before." The Doctor lied. "So if you don't mind my servant and I will be leaving." The Doctor said as he tried to maneuver Luke towards the door.

"Never mind the mind games Doctor." Scaroth warned him. "I saw you and the young boy arrive by that wondrous blue police box that is obviously some sort of time machine in disguise. How gratifying to acquire both Hamlet and a time machine in one fell swoop?"

"Look no need for threats." The Doctor tried to reason with him. "I know how you feel. I'm the last of my kind now."

"What happened to that Romana who traveled with you?" Scaroth demanded. "She was obviously from your world."

The Doctor felt a slight pain in his heart at the mention of her name.

"She's, she's," The Doctor stammered. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"No matter Doctor." Scaroth answered. "Your problems do not interest me. I only care about reuniting my-selves. All others are irrelevant."

Shakespeare grabbed the second copy of Hamlet and held it out the window.

"You release the Doctor and Luke or I will toss this copy to the four-winds." Shakespeare threatened. "Do not harm the Doctor! If you want me to BRING you the play then you must not kill THE DOCTOR!" Shakespeare repeated himself which the Doctor found odd.

Scaroth grabbed Luke and pointed the ray gun at his head.

"Hand me that copy or the boy dies." Scaroth threatened even as Luke struggled to get away.

Shakespeare reluctantly brought the copy of Hamlet to Scaroth. Actually Shakespeare knew his ploy wouldn't work. He had spotted his maid returning from the market and was trying to warn her to go get help. The maid thankfully understood. She dropped her basket and took off running down the street.

"All right everybody outside." Scaroth motioned towards the door with his ray gun.

Because it is early Sunday the streets were deserted.

"Actually after you showed up at Leonardo's work shop Doctor." Scaroth began. "All of my-selves decided to lay traps for you, in case you showed up. I have planted two bombs, one on each side of town. I figure it will take you about 20 minutes to track down each one and disarm it. That will give me ample time to get away."

But even as Scaroth finished speaking the housemaid came running up.

"I caught him and his young lady friend just as he was about to leave." she told Shakespeare. "He said he would be along in less then one minute."

Scaroth started laughing at this.

"Pathetic attempt at rescue, guaranteed to fail." Scaroth boasted. "There is no one on Earth who can help the Doctor now. But to make sure this young man, Luke I believe you said his name was?" Scaroth asked with exaggerated politeness. "To make sure Luke cannot help you, I will disable him with one shot."

The Doctor placed himself between Scaroth and Luke.

"Come now Doctor, time's a wasting. tick tock." Scaroth reminded the Doctor.

"Hang tight Luke." The Twelfth Doctor urged Luke. Help is on the way.

The Doctor is unsure what to do next WHEN...there is the unexpected but familiar sound of a Tardis materializing. And it is came from the alley right behind Scaroth. Scaroth turned around as a small store suddenly appeared.

"What form of trickery is this?!" Scaroth demanded.

Suddenly the front door opened and a White-Haired old man with a can emerges. He walked down the steps and casually took in the situation. The Doctor's mouth is agape. Luke can't believe his eyes.

It was The FIRST DOCTOR!

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The First Doctor demanded angrily.

Scaroth angrily turned back to the Doctor.

"You said you were the last of your kind! A feeble attempt at a lie Doctor." Scaroth said.

The Doctor ignored him and spoke to his former self.

"Look, I'm Doctor number Eleven. This man is a Jaugernaut. He has planted two bombs, one on each side of town. If we don't disarm them, each one will blow up half the town!" The Doctor told himself.

"Oh very well." The First Doctor seemed resigned to what he must do.

He lifted his cane and cracked it over Scaroth's head. Scaroth taken completely by surprise is knocked unconscious.

"Well done Doctor." Shakespeare shouted. "And well done Molly. You have served me well." He told his maid servant.

"I think you should take the bomb on the left side of town and I'll take the one on the right." The Doctor said.

Suddenly a young brunette girl about thirteen years old came bounding out of the First Doctor's Tardis. She ran down the steps as the Doctor got a strange far-away look on his face. As if he were lost in a dream. And his face had lost all of its pallor.

It was SUSAN!

"Tell you what!" The Doctor suddenly decided. "Luke you go with my first self and Susan you come with me." As he said this he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her towards him.

"I'd rather go with my Grandfather if you don't mind." Susan said defiantly.

"You are my dear." The Doctor chuckled "You are. Now come along." He pulled her with him towards the Right while Luke and The First Doctor took off to the left.

Shakespeare stood there with his housemaid with a grim look on his face.

"You think he cannot stop the those bomb things that bad man made?" Molly asked.

"It's not that." Shakespeare replied. "The Doctor said he was the last of his kind."

"He obviously lied. How many men have come to your door calling themselves 'The Doctor'?" She asked.

"Many. And they were all 'The Doctor'. Shakespeare said thoughtfully. "But now this young girl."

"Exactly my point." Molly insisted. "How can he be the last if she be his Granddaughter? Wouldn't she be 'of his kind'?"

"She is." Shakespeare said.

Shakespeare suddenly started walking down the street towards the Direction that the Eleventh Doctor and Susan went.

The Doctor couldn't help staring at Susan.

"Shouldn't you be disarming the bomb?" Susan asked matter-of-factly.

"That I should Susan." The Doctor said gently. "You were always bold and direct. I always admired that about you. Shouldn't take him but a minute." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and deactivated it the bomb.

"See?" The Doctor boasted. "Nothing to it. Scaroth aka Count Tancredi greatly underestimated me. That's always a mistake."

"Well, you certainly sound like My Grandfather." Susan joked.

"You always could make me laugh." The Doctor said tenderly.

Susan is feeling a bit uncomfortable with The Doctor's staring.

"Maybe we ought to go back, to my Other Grandfather." Susan suggested.

"No!" The Doctor snapped at her but then quickly recovered. "I mean, we have plenty of time. I know for a fact my original self has no sonic screwdriver so we should have at least another ten minutes. How would you like to see what I've done with the Tardis? It's completely different from how you remember it."

Susan was clearly tempted by this offer.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I ought to check with my Grandfather first." Susan said unsure what to do.

I am!" The Doctor started to yell but then he quickly calmed down. "I mean, I am your Grandfather. The one, the only Doctor. The one who taught you how to fly the Tardis, the one who looked for zelaphors under your bed when you were little. the one who took care of you when you contracted quazer-measles."

"I know we Time Lords can regenerate but I thought the First Law of Time," Susan began puzzled.

"Yes, well, I, that is, Luke and I were knocked off course." The Doctor explained. "Been happening an awful lot lately. But anyway, we were knocked into this time-line. And I think I know why. Come on." The Doctor grabbed her arm and they took off running towards The Doctors Tardis.

Shakespeare came running up to the spot where the bomb had been. He noted the footprints leading away from the bomb back towards town but via a very unusual route.

Shakespeare took off running for the other side of town.

The First Doctor fiddled with the various components of the bomb.

Luke tried to help but his help was continually being rebuffed by The First Doctor.

"Look young man. I can do this a lot faster without any interference from you." The First Doctor snapped.

"Sorry." Luke said. "But we need to hurry."

"What's wrong?" The First Doctor inquired. "Don't think my future self can disarm the other bomb?

"Yes, of course he can." Luke said emphatically. "He can do so very quickly. With plenty of time to spare."

"Luke hurry!" The Twelfth Doctor pleaded.

"Doctor we have to hurry!" Luke suddenly blurted out. "We can't leave your other self alone too long."

"Afraid he might kidnap Susan?" The First Doctor asked. "Yes, I'm afraid I very well may." He said as he increased his speed.

"Kidnap?" Luke repeated those words slowly. "But he wouldn't. I mean you wouldn't, would you? It could do irreparable harm to time. The entire universe." Luke couldn't fathom the man he so idolized could do such a thing. "He couldn't, he wouldn't."

"Normally no." The First Doctor replied as he finished disarming the bomb. "But you heard what I said? About being the last of my kind?"

"You heard that?" Luke asked astonished. "You didn't seem to notice."

"Yes, I know." The First Doctor said as he stood up. "One of my trademarks. Now where is my other Tardis parked. hmmm?

"This way." Luke said as he led The First Doctor back towards town.

The Doctor led Susan inside of The Tardis. They are treated by K-9.

"Master." K-9 said happily.

Susan bent down to pet him.

"A robotic dog." Susan said delightedly. "Oh Grandfather, how cute. How I wish we had one aboard our ship. I mean in my time."

"And look how much bigger this console room is." The Doctor boasted. "And look! I have fixed the navigation controls. Though the cham...Oh well, never mind." The Doctor suddenly remembered that Susan had no idea that The Tardis would one day become stuck in the shape of a police box.

"Its amazing Grandfather." Susan said in awe. She looked around at the console room. "It's huge! I can't believe it's even the same Tardis."

"Oh it is." The Doctor assured. "It is."

"Well, we'd better be getting back." Susan said. She started for the door lever when The Doctor stopped her.

"Wait!" The Doctor urged her. "You haven't seen all of the improvements I've made. Surely you can stay for a few more minutes."

"Well, I guess a few more minutes wouldn't matter." Susan said starting to feel a bit uneasy as The Doctor led her from the console room. "K-9 you stay there." As K-9 tried to follow.

Shakespeare came running up to The First Doctor and Luke.

"You must hurry." Shakespeare Said panting. "Your other self and Susan are not at the other bomb site. I think he is leading her to his mysterious blue box."

"Mystery box?" The First Doctor snapped. "What's this fellow talking about?" He asked Luke.

"The Tardis is now stuck in the shape of a blue Police Box." Luke responded. "You can't miss it."

The Doctor and Susan entered the console room.

"You never showed me my room." Susan complained. "Why won't you let me see my old room? Or have you let others use it?" Susan asked with a smile.

"No!" The Doctor snapped. "I have never allowed anyone to use your room. In fact I have locked it up. No one is allowed to go in it." The Doctor said adamantly.

"You haven't gone and made it into some sort of shrine have you Grandfather?" Susan joked. But upon seeing the sad look upon the Doctors face she added. "Oh Grandfather. You haven't. Even if I should die in the future, to make one's room into a shrine is so creepy."

The Doctor suddenly smiled.

"Of course it's not a shrine. I just didn't want anyone disturbing it, in case you came back for a visit someday. Now tell you what. I'm going to take you on a little trip. Just a quick one." He added before she could object.

"Uh, no." Susan said worriedly. "I think I had better get back to my other Grandfather." Susan again tried to open the door when she noticed the levers The Doctor was manipulating!

"Grandfather what are you doing?!" Susan Screamed.

"Nothing to worry about my dear." The Doctor answered mildly. "We're just going to take a quick trip and we'll be back before I know it."

And with that the Tardis dematerialized just as The First Doctor, Luke and Shakespeare arrived.

"We need to go after them!" Luke shouted. "He's kidnapped Susan!"

The First Doctor hurried towards his Tardis as Luke and Shakespeare followed close behind.

"Where did Scaroth go?" Luke asked as he noticed that Scaroth was no longer lying in the street.

"He's probably left." Shakespeare guessed. "He's not important now. We must stop the other Doctor."

They all entered the First Doctor's Tardis much to his annoyance.

"I can help." Luke insisted. "I know all about the changes my Doctor has made to the Tardis since your time."

"And I know how your future self feels." Shakespeare added. "I too, lost someone close to me. I know what deep sorrow is."

"Deep sorrow, ay?" The First Doctor repeated. "Oh very well. If you two must, you must." The First Doctor closed the doors as he said this.

The First Doctor dematerialized the Tardis and began his pursuit...of himself.

"Grandfather what are you doing? Susan is aghast. "You can't do this! You know the laws of time must prohibit this sort of thing."

"Relax my dear." The Doctor said evenly. "You're with me so no harm will come to you. Ever."

"You need to take me back. Right this instant!" Susan shouted.

But the Doctor didn't seem to notice.

"I know, we'll check out the Melvanian Star cluster. I know you always liked that. And then we'll visit some of the planets we didn't get to because you," The Doctors voice trails off.

"Because I what, Grandfather?" Susan demanded to know.

"Never mind." The Doctor said happily. "It won't happen now."

"You're trying to change my future." Susan said in an accusing tone of voice. "Well I don't want my future changed. I want to live it out the way it was intended. Besides you know that goes against the second rules of time." Susan reminded him.

"Well since there are just two or maybe five of us now it doesn't really matter, does it?" The Doctor asked in an unnaturally cheerful voice. "We can make our own rules. Do whatever we want to do."

"Time travel doesn't work that way." Susan reminded him. "We could alter so many people's lives. Some might never be born. What gives you the right,"

"You give me the right!" The Doctor suddenly shouted! "I've given and given all that I had for this blasted universe and how many times have I asked for anything in return?! Huh?!" The Doctor was hysterical. "Now I'm taking back that which was taken from me. And I'm never, ever giving it back."

"Even if I don't want to be here?" Susan asked point blank.

The Doctor didn't reply. He just continued to fiddle with the dials.

The First Doctor stood before his console trying to guess his other self's next move. Luke and Will were growing impatient.

"Come on." Luke insisted. "We have to do something. You should know yourself better then anyone. Where would you go if you, I mean this you, were to kidnap your own Granddaughter?" Luke asked.

The First Doctor suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I don't need to know. Young man, how old am I? The other me, I mean." The First Doctor asked Luke.

"About 1,000 years old." Luke responded.

"Yes, Yes," The First Doctor started musing out-loud. "It's just possible."

He bent over the controls and started fiddling with them.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Luke asked.

"What? Oh these Tardis' have a tester on them." The First Doctor answered a bit irritably. "The Tardis can be set for up to two different places in time and space. That's how the testers checked the space time coordinates program. If the test failed then the Tardis could be recalled and fixed. But of course if the Tardis circuits failed and so did the recall then the tester wouldn't be able to get back. So,"

"I get it." Luke said excitedly. " There's a timer so the tester has time to get off the ship before it dematerializes. So you're going to set the timer for the Tardis to materialize at a specific point in time and space but it won't be activated for several hundred years."

"Precisely young man." The First Doctor said in a pleased tone of voice. "A bit brilliant if I do say so myself. Now all I have to do is set this Tardis coordinates to arrive at the same time but not at the exact same spot."

The First Doctor fiddled with several levers and dials. Luke did his best to assist him.

"Now." The First Doctor said. "We shall see if this works. hmm?"

Aboard the Doctors Tardis, Susan is still trying to make The Doctor see reason.

"Look you might as well take me back." Susan said defiantly. "I'll not cooperate with you at all."

The Doctor just continued on setting the dials as if Susan hadn't said anything.

"There we are." The Doctor said happily. "We should be arriving at the melvanian Star cluster before you know it."

"Are you listening to me...Doctor?" Susan asked angrily.

Susan calling him Doctor made him stop suddenly.

"What did you just call me?" The Doctor demanded. "You don't call me Doctor. I am your Grandfather and you will address me as such."

"I will not!" Susan flung back at him. "My Grandfather would never do this to me."

"I AM Your Grandfather!" The Doctor bellowed then he forced himself to calm down upon seeing Susan's frightened face. "I am your Grandfather. And I always shall be. And we will travel together forever."

"No!" Susan screamed. "You are not! You will take me back to My Grandfather!"

"I am your Grandfather." The Doctor said mildly. "The same Grandfather who had to read to you 'Rassilon's Travels' at least twice a night to get you to go to sleep. Or check your cupboard for Bull-spiders or giant goblin worms." The Doctor chuckled at the memory of this.

"I was just a child then." Susan shot back. "Maybe you are him. In the future. But I don't want to be with this Grandfather. I want the one who treated me with respect."

"The one who left you," The Doctor snapped before stopping himself.

Suddenly he noticed a small light beeping quietly on the upper right hand corner of a console panel.

"What is this?" The Doctor demanded. "The Tardis has changed course!" The Doctor checks the scanner. "We're being taken to the Moon of Vulshier! Why? Unless," The Doctor vanished beneath the bottom of the console. After a few moments he discovered the problem.

"Ah-Ha!" He said gleefully. "The Tardis tester circuits! Of course! How brilliant!" The Doctor crowed with delight.

The Doctor quickly went to work and soon he disabled the tester circuits.

"Well that'll teach me to underestimate myself." The Doctor said clearly impressed with himself.

Aboard the First Doctors Tardis the First Doctor sees the Eleventh Doctors Tardis taking off.

"It would seem I have figured out what I was up to." He said with regret in his voice. "Seems I'm a lot cleverer then I thought.

Luke and Will looked at each unsure of what to say.

The First Doctor went to work on his console.

"I have established a communications link between this Tardis and the one in the future." The First Doctor announced.

"But how," Luke began when Will gently grabbed his shoulder.

"I think the how's aren't important right now." Shakespeare said. "I think what's important is getting Susan back to this Doctor."

"You're right, of course." Luke agreed. "But why is he doing this? This goes against everything my Mother has ever told me about the Doctor. I can't believe he's kidnapping his own Granddaughter."

"He's had a nervous breakdown." Shakespeare said. "It can happen to anyone. Even your heroes." Will said pointedly.

"Hello Doctor." The First Doctor said into the scanner. "Come in Doctor." He waited for a moment.

On the Doctor's Tardis The Doctor and Susan could hear the voice of the First Doctor coming over the communications channel. Susan tried to answer but the Doctor slammed his hand over it.

"You let me talk to him or," Susan suddenly opened the doors and ran to the doorway. "I'll fling myself into space. I mean it."

The Doctor cautiously approached her as she stuck one foot out the door.

"No!" The Doctor begged. "Alright! Alright. You win, here." The Doctor abruptly flipped a switch and the First Doctor, Luke and Shakespeare appeared on the screen. "You want to talk to him, go ahead. But you're not going back to him. Not ever."

Susan hurried over to the console.

"Grandfather!" Susan said relieved. "Are you somewhere close by? He says he never wants me to leave. Please come and get me Grandfather." Susan begged him.

The Doctor casually closed the doors and started fiddling with some of the buttons on the console as Susan spoke to the others.

"Susan are you alright my dear?" The First Doctor asked Susan.

"I'm alright Grandfather but I'm scared." Susan said. "Your future self doesn't seem too stable. Keeps talking about keeping unfulfilled promises."

"I am perfectly alright." The Doctor said with a weird laugh. "I am just claiming my Granddaughter and then I will find my children and a Time Lady and we will go beyond the barriers of time and space where will be safe forever."

"That's absurd young man." The First Doctor said sharply. "You have no right to take my, our Granddaughter against her will." The First Doctor insisted. "And look at her face. hmm? Your frightening her. What kind of Grandfather frightens his own Granddaughter?"

"Susan will fine." The Doctor said calmly though he had a strange look in his eye. "She is with me now. No harm will ever come to her. We will be together forever. So if your through," The Doctor began to reach for the cut-off switch when Shakespeare began to speak.

"Grief fills the room up of my absent child, Lies in his bed, walks up and down with me, Puts on his pretty looks, repeats his words, Remembers me of all his gracious parts, Stuffs out his vacant garments with his form: Then have I reason to be fond of grief." Shakespeare said quoting from his play 'King John'.

The Doctor let out a sigh.

"How I will miss your plays Shakespeare." The Doctor said with regret. "No more plays, no more great adventures. But so what? I have my family and we will be happy."

"Doctor please listen." Luke said gently. "I know you miss Sir Alastair and my Mother, your entire family and the entire Time Lord race but you cannot do this." Luke said. "You are robbing her of her future. And I read she married. So wouldn't it make sense that perhaps she had children? Children who would be your great-grandchildren Doctor? If you go through with this you will be depriving yourself of the very family you seek to have."

The Doctor winced as if he was in pain. The Doctor thought over what Shakespeare and Luke said. Suddenly he looked up.

"Then I guess they'll never be born." The Doctor said. "They might be born but Susan is a certainty. And that's what I have to go by."

The Doctor switched off the screen.

The Screen went dark inside of the First Doctors Tardis.

Luke and Will looked at each other in despair but the First Doctor just chuckled and began setting coordinates.

"Doctor didn't you hear what he said?" Luke demanded. "He's going to find his family and a Time Lady and vanish outside of time and space."

Shakespeare studied the First Doctor over for a few seconds.

"His Granddaughter gave him a clue about where they were heading, didn't she?" Shakespeare asked the First Doctor.

"Indeed she did." The First Doctor chuckled. "Good girl. I knew I could count on her."

"You mean you knew talking to your former self wouldn't work?" Luke asked.

"Of course not, my dear boy." The First Doctor boasted. "In that state of mind, there's no way of getting through to me. But I knew Susan would drop a hint if she could. And she did."

Luke thought about what Susan had said for a minute.

"You mean when she mentioned 'unfulfilled promises'?" Shakespeare asked.

"Indeed I do." The First Doctor said matter-of-factly. " The Melvanian Star cluster. Susan has been begging to see it for over three years now and to date, I've not found the time. And I'm guessing, I never did." The First Doctor chuckled triumphantly. "So we shall go there and wait for them to show up."

The First Doctor began setting the coordinates.

"I'm guessing he'll materialize on xaspera III which is a small planetoid near the star cluster. I'll just disguise my Tardis as a rock and wait for them to exit the Tardis. You two gentlemen will detain my other self while I grab Susan and run. Understood?" The First Doctor demanded of Will and Luke.

"But if my Doctor spots your Tardis on his scanner, he'll just take off." Luke told him. "I think I have a better plan."

"Nonsense boy." The First Doctor said angrily. "My other self will be too busy convincing Susan that she will be happy with him. As you said, I do know myself quite well."

On the Doctors Tardis console a small green light is blinking. Susan spotted it and casually strolled over and placed her hands on top of the button. The Doctor noticed her movement.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." Susan said trying to sound nonchalant. "I'm just trying to understand the new layout of this console."

But the Doctor wasn't buying this. He knew his Granddaughter better then that. He hurried over to where she was standing and gently but firmly removed her hands.

"The signal that another Tardis is nearby." The Doctor sounded impressed. "Let me see, where am I?"

The Doctor scanned the area before spotting a larger then normal rock formation nearby.

"Oh there I am." The Doctor said his voice full of admiration for himself. "I am just too clever for myself." The Doctor chuckled. "I guess we're just going to have to go straight to finding my children and then whomever that Time Lady is." The Doctor said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "And here I thought, just for once, I could keep my promise to you."

"If you want to make it up to me, you can take me back to my other Grandfather." Susan demanded.

The Doctor didn't answer but started entering coordinates and his Tardis dematerialized.

"Luke!" The Twelfth Doctor shouted into Luke's brain. "You must make me listen. It's the only way."

"Doctor you must listen to me." Luke said adamantly. "I have an idea."

The First Doctor waved Luke off.

"Not now young men." The First Doctor said in frustration. "I'm trying to think of another plan."

"Doctor!" Luke shouted. "Will you stop and listen! I know my plan will work so you Will listen!" Luke said surprising himself as much as the First Doctor and Will.

"Very well, young man." The First Doctor said curtly. "If you think you're so smart, let's here your plan."

"You need to take me back!" Susan shouted. "I belong with him, not you!" Susan said coldly. "In fact I have no desire,"

"Do you know how many time laws I am breaking just for you?!" The Doctor screamed. "You are my life! You are my heart! There is no one else in this entire universe I would do this for. There is no one I care one-tenth as much about as you." Almost crying as he said this. "Who else would I have agreed to," The Doctor broke off suddenly. "Doesn't matter now. Nothing matters except keeping you safe. And that means not leaving you on Earth. In fact everything started with that wretched planet. Always in trouble, always asking for my help. But now, that won't happen. So I won't meet some of my friends. C'est la vie." The Doctor said with a shrug.

"How can you be so callous about the lives your affecting by doing this?" Susan demanded.

"I got it!" The Doctor snapped his fingers. "The Vykader-Minor Star Cluster. You don't ask to see it for a couple of years, so my past self will have no knowledge of your desire to see it." The Doctor chuckled as he started setting the coordinates.

Suddenly K-9 darted forward and started to link up to the Tardis. But even as he attempted to do this the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and used it to deactivate K-9. He then went back to working on the coordinates.

Susan is aghast that her Grandfather could be so callous to this robotic dog.

"Grandfather what are you," Susan suddenly broke off talking and screamed.

The Doctor looked up to see Scaroth holding a ray gun to Susan's Head. This enraged the Doctor.

"Don't you dare lay one hand on my Granddaughter." The Doctor said slowly filling with rage. "You will not kill my Granddaughter or you will face my wrath. A wrath so great and powerful that there will be no Jaugernauts left anywhere in time and space." The Doctor threatened.

But Scaroth only laughed at what he perceived to be an idle threat.

"You have no weapons, no power, Doctor." Scaroth said dismissively. "Except that great mind of yours. But it can hardly stand up to a ray gun, now can it?" He chuckled as he asked this. "If this is the fury of the Time Lord, it's pretty pathetic."

"You have never seen!" As the Doctor bellowed this, he raised his hand into the air and lightening bolts started shooting out of it! "The Fury of a Time Lord!"

Lightening bolts were flashing everywhere and Scaroth was terrified by this display of power. Susan was frightened too but for a different reason.

"Grandfather no!" Susan screamed. "You mustn't use that power! It will kill you! Most Time Lords who use that power, never regenerate! Please stop!" She begged.

Suddenly the Tardis doors swing open and the First Doctor entered followed by Luke and Shakespeare. Luke quickly took in the situation.

"K-9!" Luke shouted. "Stun Scaroth!" He commanded.

And much to Susan's surprise K-9 raised his head and quickly extended his nose laser and fired at Scoroth who dropped to the floor.

Susan ran to the First Doctor who quickly escorted her out of the Tardis and into his own.

The Doctor slowly started to take in what happened. K-9 wasn't deactivated after all. And he stunned Scaroth. And Susan? Susan was leaving? He mustn't let that happen!

"No!" The Doctor said slowly as he regained some of his senses. "No, no, no!" He ran for the door but Luke slammed the doors shut.

"Luke open the door." The Doctor ordered.

"No Doctor." Luke said in a steady voice.

"Luke did you hear me?!" The Doctor demanded loudly. "Open the doors!"

"No Doctor." Luke repeated.

Shakespeare discreetly walked around to the other side of the console to check on Scaroth while K-9 moved around the console to see what was going on.

The Doctor was not about to take any insubordination from any of his companions. Especially not someone as new as Luke.

"Luke you listen to me," The Doctor began angrily but Luke cut him off.

"No Doctor!" Luke shot back. "You listen to me! And you need to hear what I am saying!" Luke paused before adding. "K-9 stun the Doctor."

K-9 did stun the Doctor and the Doctor dropped to the floor. K-9 lowered his head as if saddened at having to knock out his Master.

Luke is in shock. He cannot believe what he has just done. His mind is racing. He had K-9 stun the Doctor! The Doctor! The Doctor will never forgive him. But then the voice of the Twelfth Doctor started talking to him.

"Luke!" The Twelfth Doctor shouted into his brain. "Luke! I forgive you! I forgive you!" He told Luke. "No! Thank you! Thank, you! You saved me from making the worst mistake of all my lives. You not only saved my Granddaughters future, but that of trillions upon trillions of lives Luke! Your Mother would be very proud."

This brought tears to Luke's eyes.

"Thank you." Luke said out loud when he suddenly realized Shakespeare was standing at the console looking at him. "Uh, thank you for all of your help."

"Yes, well I'm sure it was not me you were speaking to, but your welcome nonetheless." Shakespeare replied. "Now what's to become of this fellow?" He asked indicating Scaroth.

"According to the Doctor's diary, it was Scaroth's possession of so many original paintings and books that tipped him off that there was something suspicious about him." Luke said.

"Then he shall have my play." Shakespeare said matter-of-factly. "I will get a few men to help me take him to his room and I leave a copy of my play with him. And then I will return to this machine and help you with the Doctor."

Luke is about to argue but the Twelfth Doctor spoke up again.

"Let him come Luke." The Twelfth Doctor told him. "He will come in handy."

"Okay you can come." Luke said to Shakespeare. "But first I have to figure out the coordinates. I learned how to fly from the Tardis Matrix Banks but it has nothing about setting coordinates."

"That's because I like to do them in my head." The Twelfth Doctor said. "My way of showing off. Okay I will give you the coordinates first to drop off Scaroth and then to a space station hospital where I can get some rest."

As the Twelfth Doctor gave Luke the coordinates Shakespeare felt compelled to ask one question.

"May I ask." Shakespeare began. "What is this homing device you spoke of aboard the other Doctor's craft?"

"Oh, it's a small device that allows one to find a specific object. In this case the Tardis, no matter where it went." Luke explained. "After I ordered K-9 to pretend he was going to change where the ship was going, I activated the homing device I placed inside of him when I needed to contact the Doctor. To see if I could travel with him." Luke quickly added.

"So you could keep an eye on him?" Shakespeare asked much to Luke's astonishment.

"How did you?" Luke stammered. "I mean, I know you're a genius but how could you?"

"I am a keen observer of body language." Shakespeare replied. "But let us focus on the tasks at hand, shall we?"

"Uh, sure." Luke managed to get out.

Privately Luke wondered what Shakespeare could do in an alien environment when he hear the Twelfth Doctor's voice.

"The time is out of joint: O cursed spite,That ever I was born to set it right!" The Twelfth Doctor said quoting a Shakespearean line. "The worst is over now Luke but there will still be a few bumps in the road ahead. But for now, well done Luke. Well done."


End file.
